


Nowv Neither Of Us Vwill Be Vwirgins

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dream Bubbles, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mentions of canonical death, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Penetration, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus meets another Cronus in the dream bubbles and they decide to get some intimacy from each other. Multiple times.





	Nowv Neither Of Us Vwill Be Vwirgins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croconutting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croconutting/gifts).



> Happy Drone Season! I'm so excited to have finally participated, and to have gotten this great prompt lmao. 
> 
> "Cronus meets an alt in the bubbles and decide neither of them should be virgins."

This was possibly the greatest idea Cronus had ever had. In fact, he was sure of that. His problems were solved with just thinking outside the box a little.

Who needed friends like his when there was self love? Literally.

Cronus was going to pail himself, is what he was getting at.

It started when one day—in a relative sense, since time literally meant nothing in the dream bubbles—Cronus had been ambling about different memories searching for anyone who would give him any sort of attention at all. He wasn’t having much luck until he stumbled across a familiar and handsome visage. The company of an alternate Cronus was much more appealing than being alone with his thoughts.

They’d stuck together for a bit, swapping stories and figuring out how their timelines differed. Turned out this second Cronus hadn’t made it to being blown up with the others; there had been some unfortunate mishap with a stray juggling club that Paradox Space deemed heroic.

Other than that they were pretty similar. Hot, bored, lonely. Hadn’t actually pailed anyone besides their own two hands. Also, never even been kissed. A goddamn shame, because both of them had very kissable lips, in his humble opinion.

So, as they lay side by side under the memory of a night sky that didn’t belong to either of them, they decided to rectify the situation.

Cronus wasn’t sure which of them breached the minimal space between them, or if it was a team effort. Either way their lips locked and arms tangled around each other. Cronus gripped his alternate’s hip while he got a good handful of Cronus’ hair. Usually he’d throw a fit if someone messed up his ‘do, but this was a special circumstance, and he was a special exception.

The kiss was a little sloppy, plenty desperate, and absolutely perfect.

Cronus parted his lips. His alternate’s tongue darted in and ran along his. It felt so strange. Not unpleasant, though, and Cronus encouraged him with a chirr. Cronus felt his shudder.

The other Cronus grabbed his horn to tilt his head for a better angle. He kept his hands on it, thumb rubbing up and down its base, as he deepened the kiss.

Kissing was nice. Cronus wished he hadn’t gone so many sweeps without doing it. At least he couldn’t ask for a better partner to do it with now.

Kissing was _great_ , actually, but it only made Cronus crave more. Tentatively he pushed his hand up under his other self’s shirt expecting the usual rejection. Instead he arched into Cronus’ touch. Thrilled, Cronus traced his partner’s grubscars.

He wasn’t popping a wiggly yet, but his bulge was stirring to life. Curious, Cronus pressed his leg against his partner. Surprisingly he was already unsheathed because of _him_ , and that knowledge was enough to have his own jumping out.

Finally they broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva momentarily bridging their mouths back together. There was a dusting of purple on his alternate’s face. He looked so content and turned on, and Cronus itched for more contact.

“You are really fucking hot,” his partner sighed. Cronus’ fins perked up.

“Vwe are really fucking hot.”

That made him grin. Cronus’ pump biscuit sort of flipped. He wasn’t just hot, he was all around _lovely_.

Cronus surged forward, mouthing his partner’s neck and earning a gasp that went straight to his bulge. They should be recording this, make their own genre of music. Pailtronica. Had a nice ring to it. Fitting, since the sounds falling out of his counterpart were so melodious Cronus could listen to them all night without switching songs.

While he found a spot and sucked, his hand went to one of his counterpart’s grubscars again. This time he teased it with a claw, ghosting around his side gills. His partner shivered, reaching up to the back of Cronus’ neck and pushing encouragingly. Cronus took the hint and kept going.

The other Cronus tugged at his shirt after a moment. What a fantastic idea. Cronus trilled in agreement. His counterpart eagerly started pulling it up and Cronus shimmied around to help him out. It was a little awkward because Cronus tried to continue necking the guy, but eventually he was shirtless then helped his partner mirror him. He tossed the shirt aside carelessly, both of them raking their eyes across the other.

They really were mirrors of each other, different timelines so similar that their bodies weren’t that unalike. Both were lean, the type of muscles that didn’t ripple on the surface, didn’t bulk them out, but were there when they needed them. Expressive fins that were currently wiggling in delight, a dusting of violet from their tips all the way down their chests. Also, they were handsome as hell.

Moving in unison, they latched onto each other again, touching and groping and kissing with abandon. With no real rhythm or goal besides experiencing a sort of intimacy they’d never had before, they rolled around together. The skin on skin contact was so exhilarating, and Cronus craved more. Apparently so did his partner who fumbled exuberantly with his zipper; Cronus went for his, too. It was a lot harder to take pants off someone else, it turned out, especially when both parties were trying to do it at the same time. Eventually they managed, though, and left each other bare.

Again they checked each other out shamelessly. Yeah, this was the best decision Cronus had made in his entire existence. He lifted his hand, intent on reaching over for the enticing bulge just begging for attention before him, but his counterpart suddenly spoke up.

“Vwait, vwho should top?”

“Good question. Both?”

“Vwhat, like mutual penetration?”

That hadn’t been what he meant, but he certainly wasn’t opposed. Fuck, that was so kinky. A shiver of anticipation shot through him, making his fins flutter.

“Vwe can definitely do that, too. Since vwe’re here vwe might as vwell do as much as vwe can. No reason vwe can’t take turns.”

“No complaints here,” the other Cronus agreed, fins mirroring his. “Might as vwell go all out.”

“Fuck yeah, let’s make this happen.”

Again they pressed together with renewed excitement. They went back to kissing while their hands explored the newly revealed bare skin. Not to be left out, their bulges twined around each other almost instantly and without coaxing, making them both gasp. Happily they pulsated together. It felt fucking _spectacular_.

So good, actually, that Cronus was worried he might pail already. That would be embarrassing, even if it was just an alternate him there. With every ounce of willpower he had he forced himself to hold out.

Of course willpower was way more malleable than arousal. He could only hold out for so long before an orgasm coursed through him, and Cronus shuddered in his partner’s arms.

It was small, but still left him breathless. Silently he cursed himself for pailing so soon, like some wiggler who hadn’t even touched himself before.

“Fuck that was hot,” his alternate whispered with such _awe_ in his voice that it shot through Cronus, turning the embarrassment into something better that he didn’t have a word for. His bulge twitched, new arousal already growing.

Alternate Cronus surged forward, kissing him hard. Cronus let him take lead, a little surprised. He quickly melted into it, eyes fluttering shut. Cronus reached out blindly, gripping onto his hip. His partner ran a hand up his spine to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Vwowv,” Cronus breathed when they pulled apart. He could feel the flush on his face.

The other Cronus was staring at his mouth, corner of his own pointed up in an expression that went straight to his bulge. He reached up, thumb gently rubbing Cronus’ bottom lip.

“You good to keep going, chief?”

“No vway am I stopping nowv. Just, givwe me a minute.”

Grinning his partner nodded and said, “Yeah, of course. I’vwe got an idea to get you revved up again. Here’s a hint—the best number in Paradox Space.”

His counterpart winked. Cronus beamed.

“Nowv that’s an idea I can get under.”

Cronus lay on his back in what he hoped was an inviting pose. His partner first leaned over for another quick kiss before straddling his face backwards. Instinctually Cronus held onto his thighs.

“Howv’s this?”

“Little to the right.”

He let Cronus adjust him how he wanted before lowering. Cronus breathed him in a moment before darting his tongue out across his partner’s nook lips. The other Cronus shivered around him. Encouraged, Cronus licked him again, this time dragging his tongue along his lips.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” his partner gasped. “That feels amazing.”

“Good,” Cronus said, the words spoken against his alternate’s nook and making him moan.

After an audible swallow he leaned over across Cronus and took his coiling bulge in one hand, tugging it out of the way so he had access to his nook. He started slow, rubbing his bulge as his tongue teased him open. Cronus trilled, sound again shooting up into his partner and making his nook clench.

Cronus threw himself into eating his partner out, lapping at the pre-slurry dribbling down— _all because of him_ —like a hungry cat. The other Cronus felt so good, both in his mouth and what he was doing to Cronus’ lower bits. He’d never experienced attention like this before; he’d watched plenty of pailvids in his existence, of course, but watching paled in comparison to actually experiencing a mouth on his nook, tongue pushing past his nook lips and thrashing like a miniature bulge.

Cronus bucked up into his partner’s mouth, getting a firmer grip on his hips and pulling him flush against his own mouth. He pushed his tongue in all the way, trying to match his double’s rhythm. Soon enough he was clenching around Cronus, little sounds falling out of him and into his nook. It made Cronus push harder, move his tongue faster, until his partner convulsed around him. Slurry spilled out and Cronus tried to swallow as much as he could, grateful he had gills to do the breathing for him. Plenty of slurry ran down his chin, coating his neck and chest. He just let it all cascade down, languidly licking his partner clean while he pressed his forehead against Cronus’ thigh, shivering and letting out a breathy litany of _fuck fuck fuck_. It was a beat he didn’t think he’d get tired of.

Cronus held him steady while his partner recovered, musing at how slurry didn’t taste all that bad actually. Definitely something we wouldn’t mind having in his mouth again.

Wow, now that was a debauched thought. Cronus really was a degenerate.

Fine by him.

Cronus took to stroking along his partner’s hips. His weight was noticeable now that he wasn’t doing anything to hold himself up, but it wasn’t so bad that Cronus needed to move the guy. Eventually his alternate spoke again, anyway, voice as shaky as the rest of him.

“Vwowv, okay. Vway better than getting myself off.”

Pride swelled in his chest. Hell fucking yeah.

“Full agree there, chief. You good to movwe?”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” his partner replied, pushing himself up. “Probably crushing you, huh?”

“You’re good,” Cronus assured, helping his alternate roll off him and come up to settle at his side.

Cronus wasn’t used to people scooting closer to him. Usually the complete opposite unless they were getting near to physically hurt him or steal his crosshairs and break it. His double, however, nestled up against his side without hesitation, head on his shoulder and tucked below his chin, eyes half lidded, a low purr starting up. Cronus chirped, enthralled. He stared down at his partner with wiggling fins.

“Let me catch my breath. That vwas song vworthy.”

“Take your time. Vwe havwe literal epochs.”

“Ha, I vwouldn’t mind spending the next epoch or twvo here vwith you.”

It was a good thing Cronus was already dead; his pump biscuit stopped abruptly and he didn’t know how to kick it back into gear. He licked his lips, getting a fresh aftertaste of slurry.

“Yeah, I’d definitely be dowvn for that, too.”

His partner turned on his side, curling further around Cronus and tossing an arm over his chest. Oh hey, there was his biscuit back to beating—of course it was thudding so fast it’d give him a heart attack if those sorts of things were still possible for ghosts.

“Swveet. Hey, vwe should totally try mutual penetration next.”

“Nowv that sounds like a choice plan of action.”

They ended up dozing for a while. It was a good thing the dream bubbles worked how they did, so Cronus knew the chances of someone stumbling on them was astronomically thin. If a person really didn’t want to be disturbed, the bubble they were in would sense that and keep others away generally. Besides, it wasn’t likely anyone would actively be seeking either of them out, so the bubbles would have no reason to direct anyone there. So no reason they couldn’t lay out in the open, naked and sticky with slurry under the moon. Like something out of a classic painting, Cronus imagined, except one that might only be hung up in a certain type of collector’s hive.

When Cronus woke up his partner was still out. At some point in their nap they’d moved around, switching so his alternate was the big spoon, Cronus’ face pressed against his chest. His arms were around Cronus, one leg thrown over his hip. It was really nice being held. There was a warmth in his chest that slowly spread out through him.

There was also something slick and undulating pressed against his stomach. Heh, other Cronus had a wiggly.

Actually, his bulge was poking out of its sheath, too. He was definitely up for round two.

Cronus started kissing his chest, shimmying an arm free to go fondle a grubscar. He mouthed up to his partner’s neck, nipping and sucking leisurely. It earned him a low, sleepy purr that evolved into a trill when Cronus licked at his gills.

He reveled in how his partner shuddered as he dragged his tongue along the delicate slits. They flared out at the attention encouragingly. The other Cronus cracked his eyes open with a needy whine; Cronus’ bulge twitched with equal desire.

“Vwhat a vway to vwake a guy up.”

“Heh, yeah,” Cronus agreed, a little sheepish but trying not to show it. Even after all they’d done already, part of him was still worried his double would suddenly shun his advances, not wanting to have anything to do with him.

Instead his alternate turned and caught his lips, kissing his fears away.

They made out for a while, touching each other all over as they let themselves fully wake up. Eventually Cronus’ bulge, never one wanting to be left out, fully escaped its sheath to wrap around his partner’s. They moaned into each other’s mouths, Cronus gripping a handful of hair while his double held firm on his shoulder and side, thumb brushing a sensitive part of his grubscar.

“Vwanna do that mutual penetration nowv?” Cronus asked, breathing heavy.

“I’m definitely ready for that, yeah.”

His double sounded as equally aroused as him. Cronus beamed, still floored that this was happening. He was with someone else whom he was making feel good and wanted to make him feel good in turn. Who wanted to do something as kinky as _this_ with him.

Well, if you were going to sleep with an alternate version of yourself you might as well go all out, Cronus mused. Be as salacious as desired.

They pulled back enough to get everything sorted. It wasn’t as easy as just shoving bulges into nooks, after all. They had to angle themselves right for access, guiding their bulges in opposite directions so one didn’t block the other. When they were in a good position, bulge tips tickling nook lips, they eased them inside in unison.

Holy _fuck_.

Both bulges eagerly pushed in as far as they could. Cronus felt so full unlike he ever had before, and the unfamiliar heat around his bulge was so _much_. He gasped, a chitter starting up in the back of his throat that his double mirrored.

“Fuck, you feel _amazing_.”

Cronus chirped at the acclaim, momentarily too overwhelmed for words of his own. There was so much to focus on and he didn’t know where to begin, so instead he just let all the sensations wash over him, eyes falling shut. Soon enough he felt arms around him, pulling him flush against his partner. Cronus pressed his forehead to his partner’s shoulder while he buried his face in Cronus’ hair.

Their bulges moved slowly, hindered by the angle but both still very determined. Neither Cronus urged them faster. No reason to speed up the ride when that’d only make it end sooner. This right here felt so _good_. Better than Cronus had ever imagined. All his nerves were wonderfully stimulated.

Eventually they adjusted to the newness and the overwhelmingness of everything. Cronus moved first, reaching up to massage around his partner’s fin and making it wiggle happily. He let out a content sigh that tickled the side of Cronus’ face.

“Feels good?” Cronus asked, swallowing. He felt his parter’s nod as he trilled. The sound had his bulge flicking in pride, striking a spot that made his double shudder.

Fingers still teasing his fin, Cronus coaxed him into a better position so they could kiss again. He’d never get tired of kissing. He wouldn’t get tired of any of this, frankly, but especially the kissing.

His partner parted his lips and Cronus took the invitation. The more he experienced it the more he enjoyed the feeling of tongues brushing across each other. Cronus flicked his tongue in time with his bulge, earning a long moan.

It was hard to focus on whose bulge was doing what. He felt it all, every little movement, filling him up and filling up in turn. Their bulges seemed to squirm in a matched rhythm like they were dancing together.

For a bit they just kissed and touched each other while their bulges wiggled, occasionally hitting a spot that made one or the other or even both let out a wordless sound. Neither talked much, too caught up in all the sensations. It was all trills, moans, chitters, gasps—a language Cronus reveled in.

Pleasure mounted slowly. They kept touching and kissing unhurriedly, just taking their time. A few instances Cronus got so _close_ , but then it would even out as the bulge inside him moved to a different spot. At first he had whimpered at the near crescendo, but his partner kissed it into a sigh. After that he let them come and fade out, enjoying the unpredictable ride, and when his partner experienced the same Cronus was right there to hold and kiss him steady.

Time, even in an abstract sense, wasn’t something Cronus could keep track of. Couldn’t even _fathom_ right then. All there was, was his double and him, and what they were making each other feel. Which was spectacular, phenomenal, wondrous, and a bevy of other words that eluded Cronus at the moment. Nothing he could think of compared to what he was feeling. Not just physically—though fuck yeah physically it was _so good_ —but on a mental level. Hell, a _spiritual_ level. If clowns could feel anything like this they wouldn’t need their double messiahs.

Cronus wasn’t even sure exactly what he was feeling. Again, no words could describe it. There was heat and _warmth_ flooded through his whole body, a lightness in his chest Cronus didn’t think he’d ever experienced before. There was just so _much_ he was experiencing right then, too much to focus on for long or untangle from each other, as tangled as he was with his partner.

Neither of them could hold out forever. At some point they had started rocking together, pushing their bulges deeper and giving that extra bit of friction that brought them to the cusp of orgasm. This time they didn’t back off. His partner pailed first, nook clenching around Cronus’ bulge and coaxing his own orgasm. They pressed tighter around each other, riding it out still wordless, just sounds that spoke volumes.

For a while they remained like that until their bulges fell out and found their ways back to their respective sheath. Instantly Cronus felt bereft. He pressed closer to his partner, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Tired fingers played with his hair.

“I think that vwas my favworite so far,” his double commented breathlessly.

Cronus swallowed, finding his own voice again.

“Y-yeah, that vwas evwen better than expected.”

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, simply basking in the afterglow. Cronus couldn’t remember a time he felt this comfortable with someone else, this secure and satisfied and _happy_. That worry from before wasn’t present anymore, that his double wasn’t really interested in him or would just dump him after this. Maybe Cronus was just giving too much into hope again, like a misguided wiggler, but he held onto that hope because right then it was just all so _good_.

After a while, however, it was becoming apparent that something needed to be done about all the slurry. It coated their thighs and pelvises, and sat heavy in their seed flaps. First they helped each other expel it, not even bothering with a bucket because, well, fuck it. It’s not like it mattered in the dream bubbles either way. The ground had already been stained violet from everything, anyway.

Then, taking Cronus’ hand in his, his partner led him into a memory of his hive. Dirt and grass morphed into tile, the foreign moon into a familiar overhead light. This ablutionblock was basically like his own had been with a few minor differences. The little swirly designs on the borders of the walls went in the opposite directions, and while Cronus had also had his favorite Harrey Potter beach towel hanging, his had been a shot of Harrey surrounded by all the bigger members of the cast with the school castle in the background, whereas his partner’s had official book art where Harrey was behind a cauldron being loomed over by the cruel potions master.

While Cronus had been looking around his partner had been filling the ablution trap. Now he held up two bottles asking, “Bubbles? I’vwe got cherry and lavwender scented.”

“Nyeh, I’m good vwith either.”

Shrugging good-naturedly, his double poured in a generous helping of the lavender, and soon the tub was filled with pleasant smelling bubbles. His partner stepped on in first, taking Cronus’ hand again and pulling him in beside him. They settled down against one curved end of the tub, stretching out. There was more than enough room for them both to have their own space without touching, but why the hell would they not? They sat pressed together instead, practically in each other’s laps, legs tangled together.

Just like their last round of sex had been, their bath was leisurely. Mostly they talked, hands roaming across each other just to _feel,_ not necessarily to get each other horny again, letting the water soak off all the slurry and dirt itself. Anything that crossed their minds they talked about. Different songs they were working on, favorite instruments, movies, the romance books they read in secret and never let anyone else know about. By the time they thought to get out of the water it was chilled like ice.

No real desire for clothes yet, they grabbed a few towels and made their way dripping towards the bedroom. There was still hardly any space between them.

His double’s bedroom was, just like the ablution block, basically the same as his from before the game. The bed was actually made, though, and Cronus gave him points for that before jumping on and mussing it up. Grinning, his partner hopped up next to him and cuddled up against his side, pulling Cronus all the way down so he could lay his head against Cronus’ chest.

Cronus wrapped his arm around him, hand resting on his hip under the towel and rubbing idly. It felt like there was a permanent smile on his face.

For a while they lazed about, conversations still jumping around in between bouts of comfortable silence. Cronus couldn’t remember the last person he was around that he could just chill with like this. He had stopped trying a long time ago, figuring it better to just try angling for a good time, wink wink nudge nudge. It usually—alright, never worked, but it did tend to get him more attention. Even if it was piss-poor, angry attention that didn’t give him what he actually craved.

Unlike this. Here, with his alternate self. It was exactly what he’d been looking for and honestly more than he’d ever expected.

Was that pathetic? Probably, but he was alright with that.

The topic turned back around to music, animating his partner who took out his keyboard to play something he’d been working on lately. Cronus propped himself up on his elbows to listen, eyes tracking those nimble fingers flying across the keys. His foot jangled along to the pretty banging tune.

Wow, his partner positively glowed as he played, concentration and joy lighting up his face. He looked enchanting. Like something straight out of a grand piece of art Cronus had seen before hanging up around the museums his lusus used to drag him to. Cronus’ fins wiggled, heat crawling across his face.

The music suddenly faded out and Cronus blinked, brought back into the moment. His alternate lifted his head, locking eyes with Cronus almost shyly.

“Vwhat did you think?”

“Beautiful,” he replied automatically, meaning it in multiple ways. He swallowed hard, suddenly self conscious. “It vwas great, chief. Really dig the flowv.”

His partner beamed. Cronus’ pump biscuit thudded in overdrive, a vestige of his living body that was jumpstarted by just how _pretty_ his alternate was. Overwhelmed, Cronus surged forward and kissed him, hands cupping his face.

The other Cronus let out a squeak of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. Encouraged, Cronus inched closer, intent on getting his partner laying flat, but his knee smacked against the keyboard. Without looking his alternate capchalogued it for safety and Cronus eased him down, straddling his hips.

“Vwe trying you on top?” his partner guessed. Cronus thought he heard a trace of eagerness in his voice.

“Yeah. You just looked so hot I couldn’t resist.”

“Damn you’re smooth. Come here.”

He wrapped his arms around Cronus’ neck and pulled him back down for a sloppy but exuberant kiss.

Cronus moved one hand to his partner’s fins, stroking them, while he braced himself on the bed with his opposing elbow. He was happy to find that one thing was holding true: Cronus wasn’t getting tired of any of this.

His bulge was already swelling in its sheath again. Cronus decided that they didn’t have to take it so slow this time. He pushed down as flush as he could with the towels still in the way, and began to grind. His partner gasped, fingers digging into his back and spurring him on. Oh, the friction felt good, but it wasn’t _enough_.

Yeah, fuck these towels. Harrey Potter had a time and a place, and it wasn’t between their bulges and nooks.

Well, unless it was metaphorical and involving fanfiction, but that wasn’t the point.

Cronus ripped his towel off and tossed it aside. Then he pushed open his partner’s, who bucked up and helped shrug it off. Cronus pressed back down eagerly, moans mingling as their bone bulges brushed.

“Fuck, I really vwant you in my nook.”

Fins wiggling rapidly Cronus assured, “I definitely vwant that, too.”

“Finger me?”

Cronus’ bulge pushed hungrily at its sheath. Swallowing, he nodded and reached back, fingers finding his partner’s lips. There was already a bit of slickness. Cronus rubbed his finger along that slickness, keeping his eyes firmly locked with his alternate’s.

It was a good thing he was already dead because Cronus just flat out stopped breathing. His partner was so _gorgeous_. There was a flush on his face that reached all the way to his fluttering fin tips. His mouth was partially open, lips beautifully swollen from all their kissing. It made him want to kiss him more; instead Cronus pushed a finger into his nook.

A little gasp fell from those pretty lips. That sound was addicting. Without giving his partner a real chance to adjust he added a second finger and started pumping in and out. His partner bucked up with a cry, eyes closing. Blindly he reached out, grabbing onto Cronus’ thighs, nails pressing into his flesh.

All at once his bulge spilled out.

“ _Fuck_ you’re so hot,” Cronus groaned. He curled his fingers asking, “Feel good?”

Trilling too hard for proper words, his double nodded.

Cronus pushed at the top of his nook, trying to coax out his partner’s bulge. He felt when it released, reaching out towards his own and wrapping around its base. Cronus cursed, shuddering.

They rocked together. New arousal burst through Cronus. He let out his own chitter, pumping his fingers even faster. In turn, his partner’s bulge tightened around his and stroked, matching his rhythm.

Holy _shit_. Cronus was pretty sure he could pail just from this. It was so tempting, too, but his desire to be inside of his partner was too strong. It took so much willpower, more than Cronus ever realized he possessed, but when he he felt himself edging towards another climax he forced his hips to still, taking his fingers out of his partner. Cronus leaned down to kiss away his whine, hand reaching between them to untangle their bulges.

When they were reluctantly separated Cronus nestled between his partner’s spread legs and grabbed his hips, lining up his bulge. It found his partner’s nook no problem, slapping against his upper thigh impatiently as Cronus eased forward so it could find its way to his nook lips. As soon as it could reach, the tip eagerly wiggled inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” his alternate groaned, and Cronus tore his eyes from the nook that was practically pulling his bulge in to glance back to his partner’s face.

His blush had spread down his neck, and in lieu of Cronus’ thighs his fronds were now clenching the bedsheets. Eyes half lidded as he watched Cronus push into him, breath uneven, a fine sheen of sweat pooling on his brow. He was a beautiful sight.

Finally Cronus bottomed out, flush against his partner. He had to close his eyes a moment, overwhelmed. His bulge had no such problem. It eagerly flailed inside his partner like it was trying to explore every inch of him all at once.

“ _Fuck_ , this feels amazing— _you_ feel amazing,” Cronus groaned.

“Shit, man, you too.”

Cronus cracked his eyes back open, gazing at his partner, even more arousal pooling above his bulge. He sounded so strained and turned on. Cronus swallowed and forced his limbs to work anew, leaning forward to kiss his partner’s open mouth.

His hands found Cronus again, wrapping him in a vice like grip. Then he threw his legs around Cronus’ waist, ankles locking and pulling him as close to him as possible. The new angle made his bulge slither in even deeper. His partner gasped, a steady little chitter following. Fuck, his partner made the best sounds. Cute and hot and enticing, and Cronus wanted more.

Cronus went for his gills, trying to see what else he could draw out. As soon as his tongue ran across those flaring slits that chitter intensified. It urged on his bulge which picked up speed, thrashing wildly. Cronus kept the attention up. Soon enough his partner digressed back to not being able to speak, eyes clenched shut, fingers and ankles digging into Cronus’ back.

His nook clenched around him and Cronus let out his own strangled whine. Oh wow fuck, _fuck_ he was not going to last much longer. There was no way to fight it, either. Cronus pressed his forehead to his partner’s shoulder, fins flapping wildly and words falling out of him in a barely comprehensible heap. Mostly how amazing the other Cronus felt and how hot he was.

Just as he was hitting that edge, his partner tightened around him, coming with a gasp and raking his claws across Cronus’ back. Cronus quickly followed, trilling. He sagged against his partner, fins slowing until they were still; likewise his partner’s grip slackened, legs sliding back onto the bed, though he kept his arms loosely around Cronus.

A purr rumbled through his partner and Cronus matched it. After a moment to recover a little bit of strength and some of his senses, he adjusted so his bulge could get back to its sheath. Then he lay down at his partner’s side and pulled him into his arms. The other Cronus put up no resistance, pressing his face against Cronus’ chest. He rested his chin between his partner’s horns, purr picking up.

“So that vwas pretty smoking,” his double commented, slightly out of breath. Cronus laughed.

“Yeah, it vwas something else, holy shit. You definitely need to try it.”

“Hell yeah,” his partner agreed, the words mumbled against Cronus’ skin. He sighed, fins giving a happy little flick.

They didn’t doze off again, but they didn’t get up for a while, either. At first they just rested like that for a bit, Cronus holding on to his alternate. Then, when they’d caught their breath, conversation picked back up. It started off idly, a steady comment that got expanded on, a stray compliment on how hot they were, swapped stories about their respective land and angels. Basically any random thought that crossed their thinkpans.

Eventually they decided to get up and take a walk, stretch a little. They didn’t have any particular destination in mind, letting the dream bubbles morph around them without much input. They were more involved with each other than any of the memory scapes that appeared.

They walked hand in hand. His partner initiated it, shyly lacing their fingers together, and Cronus had eagerly squeezed them in reassurance.

His face hurt from smiling so much; he didn’t remember the last time that had ever been the case. Certainly not in death.

The bubbles didn’t take them anywhere populated, thankfully. It was almost like having this shitty afterlife to themselves. Eventually they found themselves at a small music shop both had gone to a lot as wigglers. It was super retro, with full on records and record players. It had more modern things, too, like some of the latest sound equipment and electric guitars. Both had gotten everything from their first instrument here—guitar for his partner, saxophone for him—to the synthesizers either had died with.

“Oh, vwowv, I havwen’t thought of this place in forevwer,” Cronus said, pulling his companion over to a wooden rack of records.

“Me neither. Man, I used to spend so much time here. Vwas there a tabletop and card game store next to it in your timeline?”

“Yeah! I got third in a Gathering: Magic tournament there once.”

“Nice.”

They idly flipped through the records, hands still connected, and talked about the different albums. After a while they grabbed some nearby crates to use as stools. It was the best sort of nostalgia, shared with someone who actually _got_ it and wasn’t going to mock him for, well, any pointless little thing.

As they talked they kept connected in some way. Hands still holding each other, knees brushing, a leg hooked around his, his partner propping his legs up in Cronus’ lap. They hung off each other like they were making up for several lifetimes of touch starvation. Which, ha, wasn’t something Cronus liked to contemplate. Just had to focus on his partner.

Who was holding Cronus’ side, thumb rubbing a grubscar through his shirt. He leaned encouragingly into the touch. The conversation kept going even as Cronus reciprocated, running his free hand up his alternate’s thigh.

Until when his partner leaned over and pressed his mouth to Cronus’ gills.

“Ooohhhh shit.”

His partner took his time dragging his tongue along the slits, chuckling at his shiver. Then he moved up to Cronus’ fin, gently taking a tip between his teeth. Cronus let out an embarrassingly needy trill, instantly turned on hard.

“Vwe should totally pail in here. It’d be poetic.”

“You’re brilliant. _Please_.”

“Swveet. I vwanna try something. A newv angle.”

“I’m dowvn. Howv do you vwant me?”

“Up. Against the records.”

Cronus nodded, letting his partner pull him up and guide him to the rack. He gripped the wood and glanced over his shoulder.

“Like this?”

“Mhm.”

He spread Cronus’ legs with one of his, and Cronus gasped as his knee pushed up against his nook for a moment. Then he gripped Cronus’ hips, pressing up flush against his back and kissing his neck.

“Okay, I think I like this already,” Cronus sighed.

“You’re really gonna dig it vwhen these clothes are off,” his double promised, playing with the end of Cronus’ shirt.

“No doubts here. Go for it, chief.”

“Heh, you got it.”

He didn’t need any more prompting than that. His partner pushed his shirt up to his shoulders, mouth pressing against the newly bare skin. He took his time, teasing Cronus with his fingers, too, as they traced up and down his spine. Cronus shivered, fins flapping and gills flaring. His bulge was waking up in its sheath. It undulated in interest as his partner brought his mouth down to a grubscar, and Cronus moaned.

For a while he just teased Cronus, occasionally reaching between his legs to rub against his nook or grope at his sheath until Cronus’ bulge poked out. There wasn’t enough room for it to wiggle free, however, and Cronus whined in a mixture of arousal and discomfort. His partner took pity on him and finally undid his pants, pulling them down, and his bulge sprung out.

His double straightened, pushing Cronus’ shirt over his head then down his arms, leaving it around his wrists. Cronus didn’t bother shucking it off. His partner was already back to exploring his body, tongue on his gills again while a hand found his bulge. Cronus trilled as it twisted around his fingers.

“Not to rush you there, but fuck I’m really turned on.”

“Hell yeah, same. My bulge is aching to get in you.”

Cronus shivered, letting out a chirp. He spread his legs further in invitation.

“I’m more than ready for that.”

“Hold on, I’m havwing fun here.”

“Vwalid, but also if I vwasn’t already dead you’d be murdering me right nowv.”

“Good thing vwe’re ghosts then. Smoking ghosts.”

Any response Cronus might have had was forgotten because _holy shit_ there was suddenly a finger in his nook. Shamelessly he rutted against it. Not nearly enough to get him off, but it still felt so damn good.

“Fuck that’s hot,” his partner breathed against his fin before nibbling at the tip again.

Cronus let out an indecipherable sound that might have been a strangled word. He didn’t know—he was too busy chasing building arousal. Just as he thought he might actually get somewhere, however, his partner pulled out. Cronus made a high, bereft whine that his alternate shooshed away before lowering to his knees. He grabbed Cronus’ hips, lifting them a little, and then there was a mouth on his nook making him forget all about the loss.

His alternate was a goddamn _champ_ at eating nook. A fucking nook licking hero. Bard of nook.

Cronus had not realized he’d said any of that out loud until his partner pulled back just long enough to say thanks with a snicker. Then he was back at it, tongue curling in a way that had Cronus begging.

He started kneading at Cronus’ ass as he ate him out. Cronus bent forward, pressing his forehead to the records as his eyes clenched shut.

“ _Shit_. I’m not gonna last much longer,” he admitted, panting.

Surprisingly, his partner didn’t stop. In fact, he pushed forward, tongue wiggling in as far as it could go and picking up speed. Then there were a couple fingers slipping in beside it and Cronus gasped. His partner kept up a steady pace, hitting a spot that really ignited a fire inside of Cronus. He kept going until Cronus pailed hard, steams of slurry gushing into his partner’s mouth and down his thighs.

For a moment all senses left him except a vague warm fuzziness that pooled in his stomach and branched out to the rest of his body. Reality came back to him slowly, starting with his shaking legs and the hands on his hips holding him steady. His partner had stood back up, face nuzzling his neck and talking to him.

“You’re so fucking amazing. You look so great like this, all come undone and dripping vwith slurry. Fuck, man, you’re beautiful.”

Cronus’ fins wiggled at the praise, eating up the sincere attraction lacing his words. He tried to reply but all he could manage was a trill. His partner kissed his gills.

“I lovwe the sounds you make, too. Gorgeous doesn’t cut it. Feeling good?”

Cronus nodded, doubling up on the trilling.

“Hell yeah, good. Can I put my bulge in you or do you—”

Cronus pushed back against his partner’s front, trill strengthening even more as he managed to pant, “ _Please_.”

“ _Yes_. Thank you. Fuck, you’re so hot,” his partner said, hastening to get his own pants down.

He pressed flush against Cronus’ ass, hand guiding his bulge to Cronus’ nook. Their groans mixed together. It was so different having him come up from behind like this. A good sort of different. _Great_ , even. It filled him up just like before, managing to hit new spots Cronus hadn’t known existed inside of him.

His bulge thrashed wildly, erratically. Between that and his partner’s labored breathing Cronus didn’t think he was going to last very long himself. Cronus kept up an encouraging chirr, rocking back against him weakly, body still exhausted and mostly being held up by his double. He was determined for his partner to get off, too, though.

“You’re so amazing, you _feel_ so amazing,” his partner babbled, voice strained.

His grip on Cronus tightened as he pushed against him, trying to go as deep as he possibly could. The friction from his erratic bulge against his sensitive nook walls was making pleasure build up again until another orgasm hit Cronus. It was nowhere near as intense as the one he just had but it still felt so good, and he rode it out as his partner suddenly spilled in him with a gasp.

He slumped against Cronus with a keen, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. Cronus purred, reaching down to hold one of his slack hands. The position wasn’t the most comfortable as adrenaline slowly tapered off, and his alternate wasn’t exactly light, but Cronus was too satisfied to mind.

Eventually they made it to a carpeted area of the store—shag, of course, which was a little scratchy but overall comfortable—and settled down together. They wrapped around each other, clothes fully discarded so there was nothing between them. Cronus’ purring had transferred over to his partner, whose reverberations in turn encouraged his in a pleasant cycle that left him warm inside and out.

“You knowv,” his partner spoke up, head moving to Cronus’ chest, “this vwas a damn good idea. I’m glad vwe did this. All of this.”

“Same all the vway.” Cronus swallowed nervously as he twirled a strand of his partner’s hair around a finger. “I vwouldn’t mind doing this again sometime.”

“Me too. Anytime. All the time?” His double coughed. “I mean, you knowv, it’s great hanging out vwith you. Vway better than the others. Vwhat I’m getting at, is maybe vwe should embrace the narcissism fully.”

Cronus’ heart started beating just so it could skip one.

“Yes. _Yes_. On the list of best ideas in the vwhole of Paradox Space that is in the top three.”

“Hell fucking yeah.”

His double shifted, pressing their lips together. Cronus kissed him back, fins wiggling and purr starting back up even stronger than before. His partner’s joined in, and Cronus thought again about recording their sounds for the best remix of the epoch.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for my debut pailtronica album called Coolscar Squared.


End file.
